The Halloween Party
by HannahMae288
Summary: Bella's BFF and Roomie, Alice drags her to a halloween party. Bella meets certain someone in a batman costume and ... what will happen when morning comes? Will she ever find her batman? Come Join the Fun.
1. Holy Costume Party Batman!

S Meyer owns all things Twilight.

* * *

This was originally a one- shot... and you got lucky.. because it's being continued.

* * *

Warning: My Story is rated M for a reason... If you are under the age of 18.. then don't read this... you have been warned.

* * *

_October 2009_

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Why in the hell did I let Alice talk me into this stupid thing.

A costume party.

I should have run as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

Well that and the fact that she had an evil gleam in her eye.

You see, my best friend, Alice thinks that I am her own person over-sized Barbie doll. You know the ones that you can do their make up and hair? Yeah, well apparently, that's me. And I hate it.

I mostly do it to placate her, because even though she stands at only 4'11" she is one scary bitch.

I glanced back down once more at the poor excuse for a costume that was laying on my bed.

Halloween was Alice's favorite holiday, because she says it's when you get to play dress up and be something you aren't for one night, with no repercussions.

I laughed at my thoughts because she had definitely picked a costume that was not me.

Bella Swan, Slutty French Maid, at your service.

My costume was simple, I guess, maybe that was because there wasn't very much of it.

The top was a black corset, with a few thick white stripes on it. The straps were a thicker than normal spaghetti strap that were black with white cris- crosses. The bottom, well if that's what you want to call me, is a skirt, a very, very short skirt. It started out a soft black velvet, that was only about 2 inches long. At the end of the material it had three layers of white lace ruffles. It came with the matching thong and thigh length fishnets. I looked to the side of it and noticed the white lace gloves, with the fingers cut out, a white choker, white feather duster, and head piece.

It was cute I suppose, for a playboy bunny or a hooker.

"BELLLLLLA." Alice called out in a sing song voice as she ran up the stairs of our shared two bedroom townhouse.

I groaned and flung myself onto the bed.

Alice walked into the room and gasped in horror. "Bella! I only have four hours to make you into a sexy vixen of a maid, get up and shower! NOW." Alice screamed stomping out of the room.

After showering I put my dark blue robe on and went into Alice's room.

Alice walked out of her bathroom, hair and makeup completely done, wearing a bright pink and green tinker bell robe.

"Tell me why I am doing this again." I said as she began applying the makeup.

"Because Miss. Swan, you never get out, you never go on dates, and for God's sake woman you are a 24 year old virgin!" she said as she started putting some other crap on my face.

"Well Alice, I work all the time, that's why I don't go out, you ever think about that?" I said crossing my arms.

"Bella, enough excuses, you don't work all weekend, which is when people generally tend to go out and have fun." Alice said waving the hair brush around.

I sighed in defeat. There was no way I was going to win this argument.

Two hours later and we we're ready to go. Alice looked adorable. I almost fainted when I saw that she had bought to wear. But seeing it on her, I was in shock, she didn't look like a tramp at all. She was wearing an incredibly short black leather dress that tied up in the boob area. It was complimented with long black gloves, that came to her elbows, fishnets, knee high leather boots, yellow and black wings on her back, and a black head band, with black antennas with yellow balls on the end. Her pixie like body, was perfect to be a bumblebee.

"So where is this party at?" I asked

"Jasper's step brother's house." she answered as she backed out of the driveway.

Jasper was Alice's long time boyfriend. They had been together since kindergarten probably. I kind of felt guilty, because I knew that the only reason that she had yet to move in with him was because of me. I didn't get paid nearly as much as Alice did, so I really couldn't afford the rent by myself. She was a fashion editor for a huge magazine and I just simple wrote a column for a small town newspaper.

"Deep breathes Bella." Alice said as we stepped out of the car and walked to the front door.

Jasper opened in the door in a superman costume. I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of my mouth.

Jasper smiled and shook his head. Alice tucked herself underneath his arm. "Oh, I'm sorry ma'am, we won't need your cleaning services until morning." Jasper said smirking, as Alice giggled into his side.

I scowled at him and walked in, flicking him off.

I looked around at all the couples grinding against each other on the dance floor.

I grimaced. It's not like I didn't ever wanted a boyfriend, I just had never had time. In school I was too worried about making perfect grades to get as many scholarships as I could. Now, I worked all week, and rested on the weekend.

"Not a fan of parties, huh?" a deep but chocolately smooth voice asked from behind me.

I quickly spun around to find myself staring into the face of….. Batman?

I took in the taller, thinner version of batman standing in front of me. The only thing that I could see of his face was his beautiful bluish- green eyes and the bottom half of his face. He had a strong jaw line with some stubble and a full, perfect mouth.

I smiled shyly and shook my head. "That obvious?"

"So, umm, uh, are you here alone?" he asked nervously.

"I'm here with my roommate, Alice." I answered looking down nervously.

He nodded his understanding. "You want to go to the kitchen to get some drinks with me?" he asked sweetly, as he put a finger under my chin, to make me look at him.

I looked at him with wide eyes and nodded my head yes, not trusting my voice.

We walked to the kitchen in a shy silence.

Three beers and twelve shots of vodka later and we were laughing and singing along to Pokerface.

Pokerface went off and a slow song that I had never heard came on.

Next thing I knew batman was slowly grinding on me and I let a slow moan out.

At this point I was too drunk and horny to care.

He captured my mouth with his and ran his tongue over my bottom lip. I eagerly opened my mouth to his. Our tongues were fighting for dominance. I finally gave up and let him explore my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he gently sucked my bottom lip in and started nibbling on it. An embarrassing moan slipped, but I was too.. er…preoccupied to care.

His hands found their way to my ass cheeks and in one moments lifted me up in one swift motion. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt his hard member pressing against my hot wet center. He thrust his hips forward on instinct.

He walked up the stairs quickly, with me still attached. His warm, soft tongue licking circles on my collar bone.

We went into a room where a massive bed was centered in between glass end tables.

He gently placed me on the bed and got up to take his suit off.

I was in awe over his perfect body. He has the perfect abdomen. He didn't have the perfectly defined abs that are usually seen my men that spend all their time at the gym, but you could see the six pack outline.

My eyes kept going down, until I saw his cock.

Oh my god.

How in the hell was that going to fit.

I was losing my virginity to the king kong of penis'

He walked over to where I laid on the bed, still sporting his batman mask.

Batman leaned over and began kissing and sucking on my neck. I arched my back, pushing my hardened peaks into him.

His hands slid behind my back and started to undo the clasps of the corset.

The slow torture of foreplay was killing me.

"m-more, I need more." I finally was able to force out.

"Hmm, the little French maid isn't as innocent as she seems.." he said smirking as my top fell to the floor.

I instinctively pulled my arms over my chest to guard my nudity.

He chuckled and slowly peeled my arms away.

"Fucking perfect." he breathed out as I felt my face get hot.

He cautiously began kissing my breasts. He took my rock hard nipple into his mouth.

I gasped and moaned, once again arching my back off the bed, wanting more.

He bit down gently and then twirled his tongue around my nipple.

I just about lost it.

Then made his way to the other one, while massaging the one he had just finished with.

His hands went up underneath the short ruffle skirt and in one quick movement my panties were gone.

I gasped and tried to see him, but it was pitch black and I couldn't see anything.

He sat up to do something, I heard Velcro, so I kind of assumed he was taking his mask off.

Then he went back down and started kissing my inner thighs. I moaned loudly and could feel him smiling.

His tongue darted out and licked my wet sex.

I screamed out in pure pleasure.

I had never known a feeling like this.

He licked and nibbled as I felt my stomach knotting up in an unfamiliar feeling.

He took my swollen clit into his mouth and licked it fiercely.

"Ahhhh ohh ahhh goddd."

I reached down and felt his hair for the first time. It was soft and there was just enough for me to get a good grasp. He moaned as soon as I had a hold on his hair, which send vibrations through his mouth, it sent me over the edge.

"Mmm, fucking delicious." he moaned, licking his lips,

While still riding out my release he started kissing his way back up my body and started kissing my mouth again.

I felt him at my entrance, begging to get in.

Without thinking, I thrust my hips upwards, taking him all in at once.

He screamed out "Fuck!" as I screamed out in pain as tears rolled down my cheeks and hit the pillows.

He startled for a second, and then realized what was going on. He looked horrified.

He nuzzled into my neck "Oh my god, shh, it's okay baby." he whispered gently.

"I…I didn't know, I'm sorry." he said sweetly, kissing my neck.

"s'okay" I choked out. "keep going." I said nervously.

He gently pulled out and pushed back in gently. After a few slow pushes in I felt myself needing more.

The pain that I felt a moment ago, was now ancient history. I felt the now familiar knot forming in my stomach.

"H…harder." I gasped.

He stilled for a moment, surprised then obeyed my request.

He thrust into me with force. I cried out

"Yess, god yes." I screamed as he kept thrusting into me harder and harder.

"baby, c..commme with mee." he grunted out.

He reached down and started rubbing my clit.

I felt one last clench in my abdomen before I found my release, screaming out.

"Ahhhh, Fuckkkk. Yessss….Battttmann."

He rolled over and wrapped me in his arms.

I fell into a blissful sleep.

I woke up the next morning and he was gone.

I don't know if I was all that upset.

I was really anxious about meeting this the person behind the mask when I awoke, so now I didn't have to.

I know that I had just had the most amazing experience of my life.

I just had sex with Batman.


	2. Ooh Lala Ch1EPOV

S. Meyer owns all things Twilight

* * *

This is rated M for a reason... If you are under the age of 18 then turn around right now.. you have been warned.

* * *

_October 2009_

EPOV.

"EDDIE!" My oaf of a brother screamed through Party City.

"Would you shut the hell up Emmett, and quit calling me that damn name." I said through clenched teeth.

Jasper walked up chuckling and shaking his head. "What are you two fighting about now?"

Emmett, who is my real brother, and Jasper, who is my step brother, had convinced me to have a costume party at my house. Yay, those fuckers don't have to clean that shit up.

I had always been close to Jasper, which is how his dad, Carlisle, had met my mom, Esme. Jasper and I had met in kindergarten, after Emmett was picking on me in front of everyone. Later that day, Esme and Carlisle met, and it was love at first sight. They were married 3 months later.

Emmett, believe it or not is my twin brother. Fraternal, of course. Seeing how I'm 6'2" and a whopping 180lbs. For the most part I'm lanky for the most part, but I've got some muscle to me. I finally got tired of being the ass of everyone's nerd jokes and decided to change my look.

Anyway, Emmett is 6'5" and 250 lbs of pure muscle. He has bright blue eyes, dimples, and dark curly hair. Every lady in Fork's High's wet dream. I have unruly reddish brown hair and a strange bluish greenish eyes. Weird, I know.

I've always been a bit a geek. I was the top of all my classes, including pre-k. I went on to follow in my step father's footsteps and studied medicine. So, I am currently about to begin my residency. Thanks to my dear old dad who set up a trust fund for me and Emmett before he ditched mom.

As soon as she announced she was pregnant, he left. He apparently came from old money. When we turned eighteen, a lawyer contacted us, letting us know we each has three million dollars. It was a definite shock.

"ED!" I shook my head and looked over to my brothers. "Come look at this dude!"

I made my way over to the costumes to see Emmett holding up three hero costumes.

'Dibs on Superman!" Jasper called out.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "What? Alice has thing for him." he responded, shrugging.

"Whooooped." Emmett belted, while making whipping motions.

We all laughed and went to check out.

A few hours later, I walked down the stairs, feeling ridiculous in this tight ass Batman suit.

I waved to Jasper and his girl, Alice… he had been considering proposing to her for sometime, but something about her roommate being needy or something.

I made my way to the makeshift dance floor, looking around, while chugging my Coors.

It was nothing but dry humping. Until, I saw _her._

Wow, she was a vision. She was standing by herself, looking around awkwardly

She was wearing some skimpy little French maid outfit. I immediately went hard.

I slipped up behind her, trying to think of a way to make conversation.

"Not a fan of parties, huh?" I said in the coolest voice I could muster.

She quickly spun around to face me, with a look of shock on her face.

She was short, even with her shoes, she was probably almost a foot shorter than me. She had beautiful shiny, dark brown hair. Her eyes were the deepest, but softest brown I had ever seen.

She smiled shyly and shook her head. "That obvious?"

"So, umm, uh, are you here alone?" I looked down, asking just as shyly..

"I'm here with my roommate, Alice." She answered.

Alice's roommate, she doesn't seem needy. She seems amazing.

I simply nodded. "You want to go to the kitchen to get some drinks with me?" I asked as my finger found her chin and pulled it up.

We walked to the kitchen, with my hand on her tiny back.

I don't know how long we talked, or how much we drank, but I was feeling pretty good.

Some modern song came on, we were singing along and laughing.

I moved behind her and grabbed her hips and started grinding myself on her deliciously plump ass.

She threw her head onto my shoulder and moaned.

I grinded into her harder, wishing I knew the feel of her sweet little pussy around my rock hard dick.

Without another thought, I latched my mouth onto hers and begged for an entry. She didn't hesitate with letting in, we soon were wrestling with out tongues. I had never felt anything like this. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

I nibbled and sucked on her tongue and lips until she moaned. I lost it, I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her sweet little taut ass and lifted her in one move. Her long, slender legs wrapped around my body, digging my cock farther into her. My body reacted and I thrust forward, wishing I was in her.

I basically ran up the stairs, with the goddess still attached, as I lapped at her collar bone, tasting the amazing flavor.

I quickly navigated to my room and lay her on my bed. I ripped my costume off and made my way back to the bed. I saw her eyes flicker across my body and widen as they got to my cock.

I smirked as I leaned over her and began working her body again. Her body arched into mine, pushing her delectable breasts towards me.

I reached behind her and began to undo her top. I prayed I did this quickly, I had never done this before.

Yes, I was a virgin.

"m-more, I need more." she moaned out.

"Hmm, the little French maid isn't as innocent as she seems.." I said as I pulled her top off.

She reached up to cover herself. I laughed at this beautiful woman, uncertainty.

I gasped as I saw her perfectly round breasts with tiny little pink nipples staring at me, begging to be licked.

I couldn't refrain, I gave them what they begged for. I bit down and licked. Her noises were amazing, I ripped the panties from her body.

I undid my mask and quickly returned to the task at hand. I slowly stuck my tongue out, licking up her beautiful pussy.

I latched on to her swollen throbbing clit and licked it like it was the end of the world. She was screaming and moaning.

Her hands found my hair and I growled.. I fucking growled.

She pulled and screamed, reaching her climax.

I licked my lips and savored the taste of her release on my lips. "Mmm, fucking delicious."

I started kissing my way back up her beautiful body, and felt my nerves bunch up when the tip of my cock hit the entrance to her beautiful pussy.

She thrust her hips up causing my cock to sheath her warm wet cunt at once.

I screamed out a "Fuck!" as she screamed out. I touched her face and felt tears.

It hit me… this angel is a virgin, well was. What have I done?

I nuzzled into her neck "Oh my god, shh, it's okay baby." I whispered

"I…I didn't know, I'm sorry." I said, kissing her neck.

"s'okay" she choked out. "keep going."

I tried my hardest to go as slow as possible. It felt amazing, like nothing else before.

"H…harder." My beauty gasped out.

I paused, completely surprised by her order

I pushed into her hard, and harder. I felt my stomach clenching up and knew I couldn't hold out any longer.

"Yess, god yes." She screamed and I kept thrusting into me harder and harder.

"baby, c..commme with mee." I grunted out.

I reached down and rubbed her clit, trying to bring on her release.

I felt her tight little opening clench around my dick as it milked me into my own release.

"Ahhhh, Fuckkkk. Yessss….Battttmann."

I sighed and rolled over… she doesn't even know who I am…

I wrapped her in my arms and buried my face in her hair.

Her breathing became even, she was asleep.

I made my decision. I'll wake up in the morning and get her breakfast.. I want to know her..

I held onto her, and prayed she would still be here when I woke up.

When I woke up, she was still peacefully sleeping.

I got up slowly, without waking her, I slipped into some jeans and t shirt and made my way to my car.

After I got to the bakery, I picked up a little bit of everything and headed back to wake her up.


End file.
